monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Would you delete this vandal? I hate aWc's now. Under the agnaktor subspecies attacks, some idiot is posting nonsense about how to use cambells soup or chef boyardee or something helps you kill the monster. I guess we could re edit it, but if you know how, please deal with this moron. Torry 02:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Torry Something You'd Probably Like Seeing Since I'm bored..... Polls feature update! Good evening! We've just enabled an upgraded version of polls on Monster Hunter wiki. It's separate to the old extension (which will continue to exist for some time), and works a little differently. You should notice a new button in the rich text editor toolbar to create a poll, or you can use . Polls themselves even have their own pages, and are included on pages like templates: If you or your users have any issues with it, please don't hesitate to let me know via my talk page of . As you're essentially getting an early preview of the feature, you can announce (or not) it to the users as you wish. I've pinged you specifically as you're the most recent bureaucrat to edit :) (Didn't want to spam all of you!) Kirkburn (talk) 20:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Quick update, polls now use Kirkburn (talk) 12:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Monster Attacks Ban this idiot... Hm.. MHP3rd - U.S? Hey Art, I was wondering if MHP3rd was ever going to come to the US? I decided to ask you becouse on one of your blogs you said you have the game and i assume you know a lot about it. Am i correct? I heard MHP3rd was going to have a different name when released in the US. Is this true? Thank you A new DL quest, i think I'm not totally sure. But when I was downloading a quest in MHP3rd, I saw one at the top with the "!" on its left. It is probably new. Its quest req are HR3. Thats all i know what monsters are to be slain or what to do. Just check it out Sincerely-KaiserLos 00:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its new The DL quest is indeed new Here's the info: Quest name: No idea Main Monsters: Jhen Mohran Goal: Slay/Repel Jhen Mohran Time: 30 min Reward: 10 200z and a Famitsu Coin that allows you to make an armor for your felyne comrade. That is all. KaiserLos 04:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Frontier 10.0 page. Mhp3rd vandalism On the Mhp3rd village one* and two* village quests, some of the quest names have been altered by an Awc. idonto know if you already saw it but yeah-Rathalos Red Head Thanks Thanks dude, it'd be pretty cool to play over AdHoc Party. The PS3 online is down here in Aus, to. :/ So it'll have to wait. But yeah, I wouldn't mind. I'm finding the Low Rank guild hall reminds me of the difficulty level I was used to in MHFU. xD But once I get to a higher rank it'd probably be more fun for you. TigrexJeff 6:51 PM Australian Time Thanks for letting me know. It confirms what my brother heard, apparently the hacker was from the UK. :/ As for LOIC? No idea. It might just mean they were paid to do it, or were a previous member of the company, but still, Sony won't release any info. Seeing as I'm on this talkpage anyway, i'll just ask a couple of quick questions about High Rank. I just barely made it in after repelling the urgent Jhen Mohran, and so far have managed to do all the key quests minus Purple Royal Ludroth, which I am just about to do. I'm using Dobo's SA and armour with Attack Up Med, but I have a few other SA that are reasonable if I need them. So, uh, tips? xD TigrexJeff 5:58 PM Eastern Australian Time Late reply. Need some tips on passing the urgent High Rank Nargacuga... :/ I reckon I can do it, but when I get in to the next rank I'll need some more power. I'm close to getting the second Narga SA, and I'm going for the last Peco SA. At the moment the only Ice element weapon I have is the Ice LS, and I can't get to the Tundra yet to upgrade it. That's a little more specific than what I asked before. ^.^ TigrexJeff 8:18 PM Eastern Australian Time xD Alright then. I've fought Narga in MHFU y'know, I'm just adjusting to having not as good equipment. I'll aim for the High Rank Yukumo Axe for now, and focus on my armour as well. My low rank Dobo armour currently only has to about 186 defense, so I'll aim for something a bit tougher. I'll also grab the Bone Axe while I'm at it, and once I beat Narga I can upgrade the Agna Axe that's been a pain... Anyway, I won't be able to use PSN tomorrow if it's up anyway - back to school tomorrow. :/ Friday for me should be fine, I'll just double-check the time zones and then it should be good. :) TigrexJeff 8:49 PM Two Diablo gunner armor pages Luddy Attacks Guten Habet This may seem totally out of the blue but.......you know ages ago you wrote about a golden fatalis nephew on one of my blogs because I sort of forced you into doing so. Yeah I got bored and drew a picture of it, it'll be up tomorrow, don't know why I'm telling you this anyway. So yeah, just thought you'd wanna know.Countjoe1 18:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 PSN It's apparently back up according to a friend. o,o Not sure if that means it's back up all over the world, but still. TigrexJeff Hmm, that's why I used the word 'apparently'. My friend is infamous for unreliable information... Well, no worries anyway. I'm currently doing ok in Portable 3rd, I have Barioth U armour and I'm aiming to get the key quests done. Not looking forward to Steel Uragaan... D: TigrexJeff 5:33 PM Aussie EST RE: My earlier posting Quite frankly, I ask the same question myself some days- it would be better for all of us if you didn't know what runs through my twisted mind these days. I'm not that afraid, though; years of desensitization have made me stop caring about being trolled, which is ironically the best defense against it. I also have to admit that the idea sounded a lot better before I actually wrote it down. Like I said, please don't ask. EDN explorer 06:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) And it looks like my message is right up there on his main page. So much for me trying to pretend it never happened and hoping he'd forget about it eventually. I'd be mildly annoyed, but I have to admit that in retrospect, I was asking for it. Feel free to use me as a scapegoat- I'm sure I deserve it.EDN explorer 17:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Duly noted. I think I'll just stop editing completely for a while now; maybe I might come back later, but right now I don't want to fuck anything up any more than I already have. As such, I would like you to permaban me and lift it in about a month or so if I request it at about that time. Call me crazy (some more), but It's for the best; this way, you can show Bobo that the whole thing was the product of an idiot acting on his own and that the wiki wasn't stealing anything from him. In case I decide not to rejoin the wiki at a later date, I would just like to say that it's been good working with everyone here and wish you the best of luck in the future. EDN explorer 18:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood. Still, I think it would be a good idea for me to stop editing for some time, maybe for a couple of weeks or so. Until then, I'll just lurk here so I don't make things worse by accident. EDN explorer 18:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) About the video contest. Or however it is called. I did watch the video on the youtube channel, but I still have some questions. I decided to ask you because you are one of the admins and should know something about this event. But I bet you know everything. Question number one. How long will this event last? Question number two. May I put non-hunting videos on the list? I mean, not even a gathering quest, or some random funny stuff about monsters. I'd like to do an ecology research (Gigginox and Khezu comparison), but since I am a Slowpoke (hope you'll understand what I mean...) this may take some time, like, a half of a year. I'd like it to be seen on the wikia, because I don't want to throw it on the youtube and get comments like "What was dat?!" Of course, I can put that video on the beasts' page, but still, I also want to have the big prize :) Question number three. How long can the video be? Question number four, not related to the videos. How do I make a separate post, like the guys above did, I forgot :) Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 12:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I saw the "leave message" button right after I edited the message above. Please check it out (in case I am so slow, it's about somebody' last post). And don't get too angry if I don't answer even after 2 or 3 days, I am a slowpoke. Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 12:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not responding Dude, look. i'm new here, and i really don't know how to respond to this, so i'm really sorry that i didn't respond in the correct fashion, but here i am. i'm sorry about that page, i was somewhere i couldn't get to my Wii, and i was going to finish editing it when i got home. i won't do whatever i want, and if you have any more problems, please let me know. please let me know if there are any hard feelings. very sorry again, Danvo5 1:54 PM CST 5/16/2011 Minion Attack Pages Ohai Art, sorta just thought of this as I finished Green Plesioth's page up. I know it sounds stupid, but would we wanna make attack pages for the minions? xP [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 04:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bug you again y u delete my guide Dude why did you deleted my BEDJ Farming Guide its not worthless cuz it can help some people who ,unlike you, are not pros.Im not pissed its just that it was usseless to delete my guide because you thaught it was worthless.also it wasn't complete so you had no idea if was going to be good or not and i told you not to delete it.I dont hate you (actually i like some of your work) but you could of at least let me finish it and then think if it was worthless.One last thing i know you dont have any problem for farming for BEDJ but did you think about the other apparently not so just tell me if u want me to do it and let me finish it and then youll see if its worthless or not. PS:thanks for the carve rate MHF1 Well, I just ordered a copy of MHF1 off Amazon cause I thought I might be able to help you, Pink, and Plex fill in info on the MHF1 section :D Any advice on weapons to use as I'm leaning towards SnS as I've heard they're pretty OP in this game although I'll just have to wait till I get my copy :P --[[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 18:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Request for a Range ban. MHF1 Kitchen Ingredients So, due to my absence for a few days I started on the MHF1 Felyne Kitchen Guide without checking if someone else already started on them. I now see that you made a format for them before I redid the page, so you can pick if you want to use my format that's on the page or put yours on it. Oh, and just something to mention the current format is using the ingredients from the old format as I just copy+pasted (i.e. it's missing a few ingredients like Dry Margarine and Webcake). So if you like the format I used I'll be sure to fix the ingredients to the correct names, or you can just replace it with the format you have on your user page right now. [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 19:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Armor Ranking I saw what your thoughts were on armor ranking from the admins board and made the changes to the template. Thought I'd let you know so you can make any changes to mine if I messed up somehow. xD Here's the current template: [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 20:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Something I've been meaning to ask AWc and MHF1 Weapons Tree If you haven't noticed (which you probably already have noticed :P) some AWc posted a MHF1 Weapons Tree. Now, I'm pretty sure that fool only copied it from chef's knife on GFaqs, but I'm not completely sure which is why I did not mark it for deletion. So it's your call whether or not it's a copy of one already. [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 16:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Random Questions about P3rd I recently imported a copy of P3rd (lol so much for my plan to only play MHF1 for awhile) anyways since you're the expert I thought I'd ask some questions. Can the Japanese language get annoying at times or is it a minor problem? Oh and what are your thoughts on the difficulty of the game compared to Unite or Tri. Sorry to have to bug you with these questions, Art. xP [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 18:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) MHFU help plz! I really need your help on a couple things in MHFU. #How is the easiest way to get an Iodrome Skull and a Giadrome Skull? #I almost broke my PSP in half when I failed to repel the Ashen Lao-shan Lung for the 20th time. Could you tell me how to repel it? Like good armor skills to use? And good weapons? The highest defense I could get was 375, and it gives me ESP and Auto-block. Thanks for your help! Dragons... Will we need heroes to fight them again, or not? 15:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: MHFU help Thanks! I used Black Bow II last time, but I failed. Maybe I should stop attempting to jump onto his back... now I konw it's only three carves. I also have Wild Power Bow. When you said you used a hammer to repel the Lao-shan, I groaned. I suck with hammers, though I'm pwnage with Great Sword, SnS, Dual Sword, Long Sword, and Bow. I can also use Lances and Gunlances and light bowguns. The two weapons I could never get the hang of were Hammers and Heavy Bowguns. I have the Great Swords Blue Wing, Black Blade, and Ravager Blade. I have th Long Swords Grind Claymore, Great Hornfly Saber, and... that's it. I have Black Bow II. That's pretty much it. I got a Giadrome Skull just only an hour ago. Could you tell me which one of these is better: carving a High Rank Iodrome, though the goal isn't to kill it, o should I keep doing a low-rank Iodrome quest over and over? Dragons... Will we need heroes to fight them again, or not? 22:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ban request Hey Artemis, just wanted to let you know that there's some AWc vandalising the Monster Ecology pages. Aandrew07 23:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I've taken care of it. Pink Fatalis 23:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandals? What the hell is all this vandalism? What do these AWc's have aginst Pink Fatalis? Aandrew07 18:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Monster carves section for MHFU im just curious cause i found a similar error before, when the guide was deleted why wasn't the button linking to it removed as well? -Xil0scent fanon countdown template help I don't really know who to ask (timezones) but could you help me in making a countdown template over at the fanon wikia? A clan asked for it and it would benefit the art competition too. I tried but it keeps saying it found a loop... I also tried looking at other wikis but that didn't work either... Thanks Abhi09 15:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) btw just logged in :) Fatalis-Ripper Hey bud, I think you should just ban this guy already. All he's been doing lately is talking shit about the wiki (And you) and trying to make MHF3.com look like the greatest thing ever. Plus he's a self-satisfied asshat. Aandrew07 03:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) plesioth hey arty left a present for you :) http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ghost-ludachris/plesioth_commision enjoy :D Ghost-ludachris 11:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) What was copyright?